The Doll Bum Clue,Pretty Lil Liars Pants On Fire!
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: The girls had each been blindsided visited by 'A'. None had shared their secret, vanity kept their panties down visits from 'A' secret. Each had been visited stealthy by 'A'. The chance to solving the mystery of 'A' was staring them in the face, They must share their secrets & ban together as one. Warn: 18 y/o spanking. Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.


**Blind Sided; A Story For The Senses.**

Disclaimer: My goal is to create a mystery story which as a fan hope others will also enjoy. While the show is witty and cleverly written it is important to note that characters as well as the television show and books are not owned by me. This is a parody story and no financial gain is gained by the writing or posting of this story.

**Follow the Clues as each of the senses is explored in the same scene.**

It is said when one looses one of their senses their other senses become more acute. That is the premise of our mystery story where Spencer becomes the first to be visited by 'A'.

You, the readers are important to this story writing process and your reviews, comments and making this selection a favorite.

It became apparent that no one in Rosewood believed the girl's story about how Ian had died. This included their parent's who insisted each of the girl's go see a therapist. However, all things considered Spencer had to admit it in her family's case things were beginning to getting back to normal. Trust had been being reestablished and this had led to her mother and father to take a well-earned trip. There was one troubling caveat though and that was that while her parents were away Emily, Hanna and Aria were not welcome in Spencer's home. This was not negotiable and though it pissed off Spencer she swallowed hard and agreed because she too could use a weekend break away from her parent's close scrutiny. The new video alarm cameras which with modern technology could check in on Spencer made any plans the pretty little liar could dream up to bypass this rule a no go. Sarcastically she had expressed her displeasure to her parents.

"Looks like I am under house arrest since I am not allowed to go a anywhere or have my girl friends over. I will be alone here in the house by myself"

"There's plenty of food and if there is trouble you can immediately contact security. Those girlfriends of yours have gotten you in a peck of trouble missy."

**SEE**

Spence had worn a short Rose Pink loose fitting nightie with matching panties as she was on her period and it kept the tampon in place while she was in bed.

Spencer's bedroom was dark bathed only in the light of the moon. The house she thought was secure actually had a downstairs window with a broken latch. The alarm system was on and Spencer was snug in her bed as the home intruder and look out climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

It was quite dark and site was limited to the silhouette bathed only in the light of the moon from the thinly curtained window.

**HEAR**

Spencer's bedroom remained silent except for her whimpers and heavy breathing along with the sounds of bondage. Her mouth was gagged and after she was pulled out of bed she was bent over her wrists tied to the bottom board of her bed frame and then her legs were nudged apart and bound with two more of the leather adjustable cuffs the intruder had brought into the house.

**TOUCH**

As Spencer found herself forcibly bent over her short nightie rose up her bare back and 'A' could feel the seat of her well-filled panties hugging her bottom cheeks snugly enclosed giving off a silky feel as she bent. The soft panty fabric of what 'A' determined to bikini style conformed to the shape of her bottom. The teenager felt each cheek raised, weighed and squeezed in the palm of the intruder's hand as Spence involuntarily cooed in forced pleasure.

**SMELL**

Spencer sniffed trying to determine if there was a perfume scent she could smell and determine the perfume and use that clue to identify her attacker. However, there was none to ascertain

**FEEL**

With a nudge of a knee to spread her legs wider as far as her bonds would allow Spencer felt hands move over the smooth round, pert bottom tracing the cheeks and she knew from there touch they were not rough in texture. This definitely was a pretty behind. The room was pitch, black dark, but 'A' could visualize the pretty behind as it wiggled in consternation based on the contours of the teen's baby-fat fleshy surface.

'A' can feel it alright. Feel the blood rushing to the surface of Spencer's bared bottom cheeks as if they were kneading dough and Spencer feels her cheeks grabbed and scratched by finger nails as they are pulled open and shut as part of the mauling by the home intruder.

End of Chapter One:

**Please R&R to encourage the continuance of this vengeful drama in the dark.**


End file.
